


Vacation

by Yoriko



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, New Years, Vacation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mata bulat Gou berbinar cerah saat mendengar kakaknya berkata, "Persiapkan paspormu, Gou. Dua minggu lagi kita akan pergi ke Australia. Selama ini, aku belum pernah mengajakmu kesana, 'kan?" / Ketika Rin dan Gou menikmati liburan tahun baru di negeri Kanguru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**a/n:** Halo, fic pertama saya di tahun ini kembali dengan RinGou, semoga para penghuni fandom Free! Tidak bosan sering lihat nama saya sebagai kontributor arsip RinGou ya~ mau gimana lagi, saya cinta pair ini X) dan tiba-tiba dapat ide setelah _rewatch_ episode 12 Free! Eternal Summer, andai Gou ke Australia bersama Rin untuk liburan tahun baru. Interaksi RinGou di sini bebas pembaca artikan sebagai keluarga maupun lebih dari itu, meski saya sendiri suka mereka sebagai uhukpasanganuhuk #dor.

 **disclaimer:** Free! By Ouji Koji.

 **warning:** tsuntsun!Rin, brocon!Gou, family hints romance, hint incest juga bisa (terserah pembaca), canon setting.

* * *

* * *

Mata bulat Gou berbinar cerah saat mendengar kakaknya berkata, "Persiapkan paspormu, Gou. Dua minggu lagi kita akan pergi ke Australia. Selama ini, aku belum pernah mengajakmu kesana, 'kan?"

Dan di sinilah akhirnya mereka berada, langit petang Sydney menyambut mereka. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu begitu antusias setibanya di Australia. Pesawat _All Nippon Airways_ baru saja mendaratkan mereka sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas bandara rupanya masih mewarnai penglihatan gadis itu yang tengah mengantri klaim bagasi di _counter_ yang disediakan.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu pakai koper," ucap Rin yang berdiri di samping adiknya. Mata _scarlet_ Gou menatap kakaknya yang hanya menggendong ransel besar.

Pipi Gou menggembung sedikit. " _Onii-chan_ , 'kan laki-laki. Jadi, wajar kalau tidak banyak bawa barang."

"Kita hanya lima hari di sini. Membawa tujuh baju dengan yang kaupakai saja sudah cukup."

"Bagiku itu tidak cukup, _onii-chan_! Kita 'kan liburan tahun baru dan kaubilang kau akan mengantarku ke banyak tempat, yeiy!"

Rin hanya mampu menghela napas. Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa membawa adik kesayangannya berlibur berdua saja tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. _Itu baru permulaan._

Setelah Gou berhasil mengklaim bagasinya, kakak beradik Matsuoka itu lalu berjalan ke bagian imigrasi.

.

.

" _What's the purpose of your visit?"_

Gadis itu terlihat gugup saat pria petugas imigrasi menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Uhm, _we... we are_ —"

" _On vacation. She's my little sister,"_ tambah sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Gou menoleh, rupanya Rin yang sudah lebih dulu mengantri di _counter_ imigrasi, kembali dan membantu adiknya di sana. Setelah petugas membubuhkan stempel di paspor gadis itu, mereka berdua pun segera beranjak dari bandara.

"Maaf, aku lupa bilang bahwa petugas imigrasi akan bertanya tujuan kedatanganmu. Terkadang, mereka juga akan bertanya detil, seperti dimana kau akan menginap, berapa lama kau akan berada di Australia dan juga bertanya tentang tiket pulangmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Oh, rupanya begitu."

"Ayo, Gou. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Kita harus bergegas menuju hotel yang telah kupesan."

Gou berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sembari menarik kopernya—berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan sang kakak. Rin rupanya cukup peka, buru-buru pemuda itu membantu menarik koper adiknya.

"Kubantu."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Gou. "Terima kasih, _onii-chan_."

* * *

Kini, giliran mata _scarlet_ Rin yang membulat, sementara di wajah Gou terlihat gurat-gurat tipis berwarna merah. Mereka tercengang melihat sesuatu, setelah baru saja memasuki kamar hotel yang telah dipesan Rin itu.

Sebuah _single bed_ berukuran _queen size_ dengan dua buah bantal persegi dan satu buah bantal berbentuk hati. Seperti kamar untuk pasangan _honeymoon_.

"Apa?! Ini bukan kamar yang kupesan. Dengar, Gou! Aku tidak memesan kamar seperti ini, aku memesan kamar dengan _double bed_ di dalamnya," ucap Rin panik.

Gou yang juga terlihat panik berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "Te-tenang, _onii-chan_. Kita bisa ke bagian resepsionis untuk me—"

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gou melihat kakaknya sudah bergegas turun. Namun, sepertinya ia melihat rona merah tipis di wajah Rin. Atau mungkin, itu hanya khayalannya saja?

.

.

"Apa tersedia kamar lain? Kami ingin pindah. Aku tidak memesan kamar dengan _single bed_ , yang kupesan adalah kamar dengan _double bed_ ," ucap Rin dengan bahasa Inggris fasih.

Gadis resepsionis terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf, Mr. Matsuoka. Ini adalah liburan tahun baru, kami tidak memiliki kamar kosong lagi. Lagipula, melihat Anda dan pasangan Anda memiliki nama belakang yang sama, kalian suami istri, bukan? Kami rasa tidak ada masalah jika kalian menempati kamar dengan _single bed_."

"Suami istri..." gumam Rin pelan, wajahnya memerah seketika, "kau jangan bercanda! Kami bukan— ah sudahlah."

Pemuda itu merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk protes, toh ia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan kamar lain. Pun tidak punya pilihan lain, karena liburan tahun baru pasti banyak hotel sudah penuh oleh pengunjung terlebih waktu yang sudah malam. Bagaimanapun ia dan Gou butuh istirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan jarak jauh. Rin menepuk jidatnya pelan, dalam hati ia mengutuk entah kepada siapa. Ini kedua kalinya ia tidak mendapat kamar yang sesuai, yang pertama saat ia mengunjungi negara ini bersama Haru beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa harus selalu terjadi padaku?"

.

.

"Maaf, Gou. Hotel penuh, tidak ada kamar lain."

Gou yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap sang kakak. "Tidak apa-apa, _onii-chan_. Libur tahun baru, sih, pantas saja ramai. Lagipula, waktu kita kecil kita sering tidur satu ranjang, 'kan?"

"Ya, kau kerap kali minta ditemani jika ada petir, di saat ibu sibuk bekerja. Ah, baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu, Gou."

Gou mengangguk pelan. "Aku setelah _onii-chan_ , saja. Aku perlu membongkar koper soalnya, _onii-chan_ mau sekalian kurapikan?"

"Tidak. Isi ranselku biar nanti kubongkar sendiri."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh malam saat keduanya memutuskan tidur. Layanan makan malam telah diantarkan ke kamar mereka oleh pihak hotel satu setengah jam lalu. Kini, keduanya berbaring bersisian dengan saling memunggungi. Memang benar bahwa ketika kecil dulu, Rin dan Gou kerap tidur di ranjang yang sama, namun akan menjadi sangat canggung ketika mereka telah dewasa, terlebih Rin yang kemudian menetap lama di Australia sehingga cukup lama berpisah dengan adiknya di masa itu.

Gou membalikkan badan, sehingga kini ia dapat melihat jelas punggung kakaknya itu.

 _Kyaaa_ ~!

 _Inner_ gadis itu menjerit histeris melihat otot lengan Rin yang memang terekspos karena pemuda itu mengenakan singlet hitam kesayangannya. Betapa ia sangat menikmati momen bersama Rin seperti ini, diajak berlibur bersama menurutnya adalah hal yang di luar dugaan. Untunglah ibu mereka memberi izin untuk berlibur beberapa hari di Australia.

" _Onii-chan_..." gumam gadis itu pelan, " _oyasumi_."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Gou telah tertidur pulas. Penerbangan lama—terlebih ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya, tampaknya membuat gadis ini kelelahan.

Napas hangat Gou menerpa punggung pemuda itu, membuatnya berbalik sehingga kini ia dapat melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur pulas—manis. Rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah Rin, diam-diam ia pun merindukan masa lalu, ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak dan betapa mereka sangat dekat kala itu. Mata Rin menatap lekat-lekat adiknya, dalam hati ia bertekad akan melindungi dan menjaga Gou sampai kapanpun.

" _Oyasumi mo, Gou_."

Pemuda itu pun terlelap.

* * *

Hari kedua, Rin dan Gou bersiap lebih pagi, rencananya mereka akan mengunjugi banyak tempat hari ini termasuk sekolah tempat Rin dulu menuntut ilmu dan Aquatic Centre—tempat dimana para perenang dari seluruh dunia berkompetisi. Rin mengenakan kaos hitam bercorak merah, topi berwarna senada, beserta celana _jeans_. Sementara Gou, mengenakan _dress casual_ selutut berwarna biru dengan bolero putih sebagai pelengkapnya.

Kaki mereka melangkah seirama ketika keduanya menikmati jalanan Sydney. Harbour Bridge dan juga gedung Opera House—yang terkenal itu—tertangkap di mata _scarlet_ Gou. Ia tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan dan langsung mengambil kamera _pocket_ -nya untuk mengambil gambar.

" _Onii-chan_ , tolong ambilkan gambarku, ya!"

Rin segera meraih kamera _pocket_ dari tangan Gou, membidik gambar adiknya yang berlatar belakang dua _icon_ terkenal kota Sydney itu dengan beberapa jepretan.

"Sudah, Gou. Ayo, ke tempat lain."

"Sebentar," ujar Gou mendekat, "memangnya _onii-chan_ tidak ingin berfoto denganku?"

Pemuda itu terhenyak sesaat, kemudian ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain (sepertinya karena tidak ingin Gou melihat wajahnya yang perlahan menghangat).

"Kita tidak membawa tripod, siapa yang akan memfoto kita?" jawab pemuda itu kemudian.

"Uhm, kita bisa minta tolong orang misalnya," ucap Gou sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin telah mendapatkan seseorang yang bersedia mengambil gambar mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kebetulan berjalan melintas di dekat keduanya.

Rin dan Gou berdiri berdekatan, si pemuda berambut pirang mengarahkan agar mereka lebih mendekat lagi dan langsung direspon Gou dengan memeluk lengan kakaknya erat—membuat Rin sempat merasa kikuk.

Namun pada akhirnya, kedua saudara itu sama-sama tersenyum lebar juga.

Mata Gou berbinar menatap layar kamera _pocket_ miliknya itu—hasil jepretan foto mereka tadi benar-benar bagus, rasanya ia tak sabar untuk mencetak dan menaruhnya di pigura untuk ia tempatkan di kamar setibanya di Jepang. Gadis itu kemudian menyimpan kembali kameranya.

"Ayo, Gou. Masih banyak tempat yang akan kita kunjungi, ini belum apa-apa," ucap Rin sembari menampilkan seringai khasnya—sepertinya ia mulai bersemangat.

Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu menggandeng tangan adiknya dan melenggang pergi.

" _Let's, go_!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, setelah mereka seharian mengunjungi banyak tempat. Kini, keduanya berdiri di halaman depan sebuah rumah yang tampaknya menjadi tujuan akhir jalan-jalan mereka hari ini, sebelum kembali ke hotel.

"Gou, ini adalah _homestay_ -ku selama dulu aku bersekolah di negara ini. Beberapa waktu lalu aku juga sempat mengajak Haru kemari. Pemilik rumah ini adalah Mr. Russel dan Mrs. Lori, mereka sangat baik, kau tidak perlu canggung."

Gou mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

Jari telunjuk Rin memencet bel yang terdapat di dekat pintu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, hingga Matsuoka bersaudara mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu.

"Ah, Rin! Kau kembali mengunjungi kami, ini kejutan. Russel! Cepat kemari, Rin datang!"

Wanita itu memanggil suaminya dengan bahasa Inggris logat Australia-nya, dan seketika memeluk Rin yang sudah bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Tak lama, pria yang juga paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Rin dengan sikap hangatnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi kami bahwa akan kembali berkunjung, Rin?"

"Maaf, Russel. Aku hanya ingin kembali memberi kejutan," jawab Rin dengan bahasa Inggris fasih kemudian memeluk pria itu.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum simpul sembari mengendikkan mata ke arah Gou. "Termasuk memberi kami kejutan bahwa kini kau membawa seorang gadis, Rin?"

Pria bernama Russel pun ikut menoleh ke arah Gou. "Wah, sangat cantik! Waktu kau datang bersama temanmu itu kaubilang belum punya pacar, kini kau sudah membawanya kemari. Ah, Rin! Kau benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa."

Gou memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Mr. Russel dan Mrs. Lori, tanpa mengerti maksud ucapan mereka tadi. Seketika wajah Rin memerah dan ia terlihat panik. "Bu-bukan! Dia adikku. Hei, Gou, perkenalkan dirimu."

" _Hello. Mr Russel and Mrs. Lori. I'm Rin's little sister, Matsuoka Gou. Nice to meet you_."

Dan kesalahpahaman itu berakhir sudah. Rin pun menghela napas.

.

.

"Terima kasih, telah merawat kakakku selama ia di sini," ucap Gou dengan bahasa Inggris yang ia ketahui.

Mrs. Lori mengangguk pelan. "Justru kami sangat senang, rumah kami menjadi lebih ramai," jedanya sejenak, "ah besok malam tahun baru, bagaimana jika besok kalian kemari—menginap di sini, sore hari kita akan pesta _barbeque_ dan malam harinya kita akan menonton pertunjukkan kembang api di sekitar Opera House."

Mr. Russel terlihat setuju dengan ide istrinya itu. "Itu ide bagus, pasti akan menyenangkan. Bagaimana, Rin, Gou? Kami harap kalian bersedia."

Gou menatap Rin—pertanda ia tidak mengerti jelas maksud kedua mantan wali kakaknya itu.

"Mereka mengajak kita untuk menginap di sini besok, pesta _barbeque_ dan malamnya menonton pertunjukkan kembang api di Opera House. Bagaimana? Aku sih, terserah kau saja, kau mau?" tanya Rin dalam bahasa Jepang.

Kedua mata Gou berbinar, ia sangat antusias mendengarnya. "Katakan pada mereka, _onii-chan_. Kita bersedia!"

* * *

Bagi Gou, tahun baru ini adalah salah satu tahun baru terhebat yang pernah ia miliki. Memang, tahun-tahun sebelumnya pun ia menghabiskannya bersama ibu dan Rin, tapi kali ini berbeda. Gou mendapat pengalaman dan keluarga baru di tempat kakaknya dulu menuntut ilmu. Sementara, bagi Rin ini adalah tahun baru yang berkesan—dimana ia habiskan di Australia—sebab, ketika ia masih bersekolah di sini, ia selalu pulang ke Jepang untuk merayakannya bersama ibu dan Gou.

Pesta _barbeque_ berlangsung menyenangkan dan telah usai beberapa saat lalu. Winnie—anjing peliharaan milik Mr. Russel dan Mrs. Lori pun turut serta meramaikan pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di halaman belakang kediaman Mr. Russel itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika mobil Mr. Russel terparkir di dekat salah satu spot yang disediakan untuk menonton kembang api. Suasana di sekitar pun sudah ramai dipadati pengunjung yang bersiap menyambut datangnya pergantian tahun.

Gou mengenakan mantel cokelatnya, senada dengan Rin yang memakai jaket cokelat dengan warna lebih gelap. Sementara, Mr. Russel dan Mrs. Lori kompak mengenakan _sweater_ rajut. Winnie? Jangan tanya kemana perginya anjing itu, seusai pesta _barbeque_ tadi sore sepertinya anjing berwarna gelap itu kekenyangan dan tertidur di rumah.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu sempat mengambil foto mereka berempat dan menambah jumlah foto yang 'menurutnya harus segera dicetak'. Ia yakin, jumlah itu akan semakin bertambah saat pesta kembang api nanti dimulai.

Jumlah pengunjung semakin bertambah seiring waktu yang terus bergerak menuju pukul duabelas.

.

.

Percikan nyala kembang api mulai terdengar, disusul dengan puluhan kembang api berbagai warna yang menyala di angkasa. Tak kalah, bunyi terompet pun mengalun di tengah riuh pengunjung yang bertepuk tangan menyambut datangnya tahun serta harapan baru. Mata kedua bersaudara Matsuoka itu takjub melihat gedung Opera House dan Harbour Bridge yang semakin indah dimana kembang api menjadi latar belakangnya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Rin, Gou," ucap Mr. Russel dan Mrs. Lori bersamaan.

"Selamat tahun baru juga untuk kalian," jawab Rin.

"Selamat tahun baru, Mr. Russel, Mrs. Lori," ucap gadis di sebelah Rin itu.

Pasangan paruh baya itu kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan pesta kembang api yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Mr. Russel merangkul pundak istrinya, sementara istrinya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu sang suami.

Pemandangan di sekitar Rin dan Gou pun tak jauh berbeda. Banyak pengunjung yang datang bersama keluarganya maupun orang terkasih yang kemudian berpelukan, berangkulan, maupun bergandengan tangan, bahkan ada pasangan yang berciuman (tidak heran, ini Australia)—sebagai harapan supaya mereka dapat terus bersama.

"Hei, Gou," ucap Rin lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya, "selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, _onii-chan_."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, seiring kedua tangan yang perlahan bergerak—saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Rin ingat janji kepada ayahnya untuk terus menjaga Gou, sementara gadis itu, tidak ingin kembali kehilangan sosok pria dalam hidupnya setelah ayah mereka pergi selamanya.

Masih ada dua hari bagi Rin dan Gou untuk menikmati liburan di negeri Kanguru itu. Masih banyak tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi—pantai, pusat cenderamata, juga tempat menarik lainnya—dan waktu yang dapat mereka nikmati bersama-sama dengan keluarga Mr. Russel. Tak heran, bagi kedua bersaudara itu apabila menobatkan liburan tahun baru ini sebagai salah satu liburan terbaik mereka.

**.**

**.**

**[selesai]**

* * *

 


End file.
